Juri Fujiwara
Juri Fujiwara (藤原 , Fujiwara Juri) is a supporting character in the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series. She is a Sergeant of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and a member of Sasuke's squad in the Moon Demon Company. She also appears as a minor character in the Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen light novel series and the Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: World Resurrection at Nineteen light novel series. Appearance Juri has dark brown hair that falls to her waist and teal eyes. Her bangs sometimes cover her left eye. Her JIDA consists of a long-sleeved black tailcoat with light green details and two rows of gold buttons on the front and shoulder epaulettes. Her collar is unbuttoned and her sleeves are rolled up to her elbows. Rather than the standard white gloves, she wears black fingerless gloves along with an armband on her left arm, and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. She also wears the standard black skirt (with black shorts underneath). She also wears dark gray thigh-high socks and knee-high black boots. Personality Juri is a somewhat serious very kind, mature young woman. Despite her upbringing, she is a bit of a tomboy. This is due to in part because she wants to show people that she is not a typical noble girl. She is also very observant as well as intelligent and thinks in a rational matter most of the time. She has a very strong sense of justice. Since she belongs to the Order of the Imperial Moon, she is loyal to Guren and holds great disdain for the Hīragi Family (save for Shinoa and Shinya) due to the harsh treatment her family received from for being members of the Imperial Moon. Her loyalty in Guren is shaken after Nagoya as Juri feels that she can never truly trust him if he's being possessed by his demon. History Juri was born in 2002 to Haruto and Touka Fujiwara. After the apocalypse, she and her family traveled to Shibuya where they joined the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. She worked as part of Shibuya's Military Police until joining the Vampire Annihilation Force's Moon Demon Company when she was thirteen. Sometime later, she was promoted to Sergeant. She later proved herself to be capable handling a weapon of the Black Demon Series. Story: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen Book 6 Juri and her family are present at Sakae Ichinose's funeral. Story: Vampire Reign Shinjuku Arc She and her squad arrive at the battlefield in Shinjuku to help Guren and Shinoa squads. Post-Shinjuku Arc She visits Yu in the hospital to check in on him as she was worried about what happened to him in Shinjuku. She is later called and interviewed by Lieutenant General Kureto Hīragi about what happened in Shinjuku and to try to get her to join him and become his subordinate. Juri refuses because she is loyal to Guren. Nagoya Arc Sasuke Squad arrives on time at the Ebina Rest Stop. When Shinoa Squad faces off against Guren, Mito, and Shinya, Juri watches the battle intently. She and her squad are impressed when Yu manages to hold his own against Guren. Even so, Guren's team defeats them easily. Sasuke Squad is paired up with another squad to exterminate vampire nobles in Nagoya. Their main objective is to kill a 16th Progenitor which they succeed at. Their team regroups at the meeting spot. Sergeant Aiko Aihara arrives with only seven surviving team members; although they killed their target, they suffered eight casualties. Guren arrives with his squad. Guren orders Shinoa Squad, Narumi Squad, and Sasuke Squad to join his team to hunt down Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford, Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle, and Seventeenth Progenitor Horn Skuld and to rescue hostages. Guren orders Aiko to wait half an hour for any more survivors and send them to Nagoya Airport. Once they reach Nagoya City Hall, Guren looks at the hostages being used through a telescope and knows that they are being used as bait to lure them. Guren says that their top priority is to maintain their numbers, letting no one die. Their second priority is to free the hostages and lastly, getting the hostages out alive. Guren then says that they need to keep the vampires occupied in Aichi Prefecture for as long as they can so they can buy enough time for the main forces in Shibuya to get prepared. After Crowley catches Gekkōin, Guren and his squad discuss what to do. After careful planning, Guren decides that his squad will take his squad to attack Crowley while the Shinoa, Sasuke, and Narumi Squads free the hostages. He gives them five minutes to rescue as many hostages as they can and act as a proper diversion for the main force in Shinjuku. As soon as the five minutes are up everyone has orders to retreat to the Nagoya Airport immediately. Sasuke Squad reappears after Kimizuki captures Yu, having already rescued the hostages. Shinoa Squad joins up with them and many injured soldiers. They flee, and Rika Inoue reports seeing a single vampire straight ahead. Shinya says they can handle one noble and orders them to keep pushing forward. The Moon Demon Company attacks Mikaela Hyakuya. After Shinoa and Sasuke Squad protects and allows Mika to escape, Shinya orders them all to move now. Common vampire soldiers jump down from the helicopters, surprising them in the midst of their drama. As the Moon Demon Company rendezvous at Nagoya Airport, where they planned to use a transport chopper in order to escape from the vampires they find that there is no chopper. Shinya states this mission was devised by Kureto, and the Moon Demon Company decides to abandon its mission and rescue Guren instead. Kureto Hīragi arrives and orders Aoi Sangū to sacrifice the surviving Moon Demon Company soldiers for their experiment. The chains pierce many soldiers, including Rika Inoue, and hang their corpses in the air. All the members of Sasuke Squad manage to stay alive as like Shinoa, Sasuke orders the squad to hold onto their weapons. Yu, Mika, Shinoa Squad, Sasuke Squad, and Narumi fight for their lives as human and vampire armies wage war around them. As they escape, they are shocked to run into Guren. Guren greets Yu and then attacks him, but Mika blocks the attack. Kureto notes that four of the surviving soldiers are Guren's soldiers with the black demons. Chains erupt out of one of the trucks. Mika, Yu, Juri, and Cassandra block them. Kureto says the black demon wielders have matured and muses having them for himself but says that their owner will dispose of them. The experiment continues, and the demon Abaddon is successfully manifested. Yu then awakens in his seraph mode. He defeats the demon and later stabs himself through the chest with his cursed gear. As Shinoa Squad make their escape from Nagoya Airport, Sasuke Squad prevents JIDA soldiers from getting to them. Post-Nagoya Arc Three months later, Juri is imprisoned within Shinjuku's Japanese Imperial Demon Army HQ. Guren visits her and in anger for what happened in Nagoya, almost becomes fully possessed and threatens to kill him. He tells her that he has a mission for her. Osaka Arc Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Juri like all people who wield Cursed Gear, has heightened strength and regeneration abilities. She is shown to be a skilled swordswoman having been trained since she was six. She is also quite skilled at martial arts which she also started when she was six. She is also knowledgeable about Cursed Gear, Demons, and vampires as well as army politics. Magic and Spells *'Talismans': Juri is skilled in using talismans, often cloaking her presence with them, sealing up the movements of her enemies, and making barriers with them. She can also implement a talisman on her sword to augment the weapon's cursed power and ability. Her incantation speed is said to be very fast. Cursed Gear *'Genyagami' 「幻夜神, lit. Phantom Night God 」: A possession-type demon weapon of the Black Demon Series. It takes the form of a black ōdachi. It is a medium-range weapon. **'Shadow and Darkness Manipulation': A special ability using Genyagami that allows Juri to manipulate her demon's to attack or defend. She can attack anything that has a shadow and can protect herself with a black space that is made from shadow. The ability also allows her to create tendrils from the shadow to strike or bind enemies. Experimentation *'Drugging Up ': Like other soldiers in the JIDA, Juri takes a supplement to increase her synchronicity with her demon to 150% for 15 minutes. After that time is up, this synchronicity drops to zero. There are numerous unpleasant side-effects, and officers only resort to this as necessary. Trivia *Juri 「寿理」means " ". *Fujiwara 「藤原」 means "Wisteria Field" ** It is explicitly stated that Juri is descended from the Fujiwara clan, which in this AU, wasn't split into the five regent families. Instead, those families are only branch families and nothing more. *She has never been bitten by a vampire. *According to the fanbook: **Interests / Likes: Interests Learning more about Japan's history / Anything to do with science and technology Likes Reading / Music / Games **Favorite Food: Unagi / Curry **What she looks for in the opposite sex: A man who can see the the true strength of a woman. Quotes: Vampire Reign *"Hope we're not too late for the action."--''Juri to Guren, Chapter 13, "Reunion of Childhood Friends"'' *"If what you said about Guren is true, I can't betray him. "--''Juri to Kureto, Chapter 17, "Cursed Guinea Pig"'' *"Narumi, I can't just abandon my family this way. Please leave without me. My squad and I will make sure you guys are able to escape safely. Be careful."--''Juri to Narumi, Chapter 41, "Arrogant Love"'' *" You better be careful of what you say to me, I'm not sure I'll be able to control myself if I get angry."--''Juri to Guren, Chapter 47, "Prayers Price"'' Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Order of the Imperial Moon Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Moon Demon Company Category:Sergeant